


Let it Slide

by Luckythirdshot



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr user imagineagentmi:<br/>Imagine Washington having a famously high tolerance for pain -  after a mission, it isn’t until 479er traces a blood drop trail from the docking bay to the debriefing room that anyone realizes that he had been shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Slide

     Pilot Four-Seven-Nine could not decide if she should be impressed or pissed. Maybe she was both. She had not believed her eyes when she had spotted the drops, descending upon them with a glare that would have doubtlessly made seasoned veteran shrink.  
     Sure enough, there was a trail of god-damned blood on her baby. How in hell’s name did it get there? None of the agents she had transported were injured, if she recalled correctly; and she would know, because it was a decently long trip back to MOI. There was no way that someone could be that wounded and not show it  
     “Motherfucker,” Niner mumbled, following the trail of blood. She knew where it would lead, but she still humored the notion. She found herself staring at the doors of the debriefing room. They never took long in there, which was something she appreciated, because within five minutes of Niner’s arrival, people started to flood out of the doors. Only one was lagging behind the others- Agent Washington.  
     “You’re pretty close to being perfect at disguising this shit, aren’t you, Wash?” Niner said, not loud enough for the rest of the crew to hear him. He froze, then turned to face Niner. She was shocked that he was still standing, honestly.  
     “Shit. I’m probably in trouble. I knew I should have checked for stains,” Wash mumbled. He probably would have turned pale if he hadn’t already been. Once Niner started looking, she spotted a bit of red-stained cloth poking out of the side of his chestplate.  
     “Damnit, Wash. No, you’re not in trouble. I’ll make someone clean it. But you do realize that you’re going to pass out in a second, right? Who knows what the bastard hit when he got you.” Niner sighed dramatically, then forced his arm around her shoulders.  
     “Um.” Wash hesitated, as if he had to force himself to think. It worried Niner that he was feeling that badly, and that he was choosing to show it. “You’re not….. Not gonna tell them?” He said. She could see the beginnings of sweat prickle at his forehead, and she knew he was going to actually fall unconscious. She lowered him down to the floor, to make sure that he wouldn’t fall and aggravate his injury.  
     “Y’know, buddy, we’ll see about that. I’m pretty sure that this is gonna be an overnight stay kinda thing.” Wash nodded hazily. The damn make-shift bandage started bending, apparently absorbing blood again. So he had probably already aggravated it earlier, and that was why he was passing out.  
     Niner stood still for a second, contemplating the soldier’s still body for a moment, then gently picked him up. She gave out a grunt of effort. “Heavy bastard. I’m pretty sure that this is supposed to be the other way around, man. Jeez.” Luckily, Niner was not very far from the medbay as it was.  
Within five minutes, Niner was gently laying a muddled Agent Washington on a bed in the Medbay, watching as a gang of doctors and nurses descended upon him.  
Before she got too far, he grinned slightly, straining through his pain, and said, “So I’m in big trouble for getting blood on your ship?”  
     Niner goodnaturedly winked through a laugh. “Maybe I’ll let it slide for now, space marine. Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an absolute joy to write! Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll be writing a lot more soon, so if you enjoy, please stick around.


End file.
